yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Weevil Underwood
| video game debut = | appears manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist | appears anime = * Yu-Gi-Oh! (second series anime) Yu-Gi-Oh! * Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light | appears video games = | gender = male | age = 15 | blood type = A | weight = 51 kg | height = 162 cm | birthdate = July 21 | favorite food = Bee larva | least favorite food = Meat dish | anime deck = Insect | wc4deckdesc = Insect | japanese voice = | english voice = }} Weevil Underwood, known as Insector Haga in the manga and Japanese version, develops into a rival and becomes jealous of Yugi Muto. He displays an adoration for insects and such has his Deck based on Insect-Type monsters. Design Weevil's character design was overseen by Kazuki Takahashi. Weevil wears large round yellow glasses. His turquoise hair is arranged in a "Beetle Haircut" fashion. In the Duelist Kingdom arc, Weevil's outfit consists of a green jacket with a raised collar, a white shirt underneath, a red bow tie and brown trousers. From Battle City onwards he wears a closed green jacket with a beetle pattern on the front and black shorts. He carries a KaibaCorp Duel Disk on his left hand. In the Waking the Dragons arc he has a Chaos Duel Disk instead. Biography Weevil starts out in the series as the Regional Champion of Duel Monsters by defeating Rex Raptor in the final match of the Regional Championship. After his victory, he is invited personally by Maximillion Pegasus to travel to Duelist Kingdom to compete there. Upon meeting Yugi and his friends, he seemed a humble and respectful person, in contrast to the bold and arrogant Rex Raptor. However, he quickly revealed himself to be underhanded and sneaky (while Rex Raptor, ironically, shows decent sportsmanship and plays fairly). On the boat ride to the tournament, he confronts Yugi Muto and asks to see his set of Exodia. Once seeing them, Weevil throws them off the boat leaving Joey Wheeler to jump in to retrieve them. Laughing, Weevil returns to his cabin, content that he has destroyed his major source of competition. Yugi defeats him in the first duel of the tournament forcing Weevil to leave the island in shame along with those who had been defeated in their first round. He is next seen in the Battle City arc, where he duels Joey, after "paying" a boy to plant a "Parasite Paracide" card into Joey's deck. Despite using this to his advantage he loses and is forced to give Joey his rare card, "Insect Queen". As a result of losing he is ejected from the Battle City tournament. In the Waking the Dragons arc, Weevil and Rex are together, having lost a great deal of their former popularity after they had been humiliated in the the Duelist Kingdom and Battle City tournaments. However, they soon meet and duel Grerimo, as a result of losing both of them have their souls taken. They were later granted their freedom after Yugi Mutou defeated Grerimo. The two of them follow the group until Yugi's soul is taken by Rafael after Dark Yugi loses to him. They beg Rafael to take them with him and he grudgingly accepts their pleas. He and Alister take them to Dartz, and the two of them beg for more power to settle old scores. Dartz decides to test them by seeing if they could each grasp a piece of the Orichalcos Stone, with the penalty for failing being their souls taken again. Both of them succeed and they improve their decks with cards from Dartz's massive collection. Weevil then proceeds to confront Yugi and duels him, with "The Seal of Orichalcos" empowering his insects. In the end, however, Yugi wins anyway, and Weevil's soul is taken by the magic of the very Seal which he has employed. His virtually comatose body is found by a man named Ironheart when the train on which he had previously been dueling with Yugi derails and falls off a cliff, and he is transported to a hospital. When Dartz is defeated, Weevil's soul is released from imprisonment, and he wakes up in his hospital bed in the same room as Rex, who leaves with him. Weevil and Rex's next plan was to enter the KaibaCorp Grand Championship. Where they both impersonated the duelist, Fortune Salim. They were quickly defeated by Zigfried von Schroeder and sent back to Japan by KaibaCorp. (In the US anime, their fate after the duel is unknown.) Their last attempt at revenge was to steal Yugi's Egyptian God Cards from his house, where they mistakenly grabbed Yugi's bag containing all of his Millennium Items. Yugi tried to stop them but couldn't catch up. Meanwhile while examining their prize they were attacked by Dark Bakura, who stole the Millennium Ring back from them. In the final episode of the Japanese version of the second series anime, Haga is seen dueling Ryuzaki. In Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Insector Hakata is listed as one the players defeated by Hunter Pace. Deck Anime and manga Weevil plays an Insect Deck. His strategy often focuses on turning all opposing monsters into Insect-Type with "Parasite Paracide" or "DNA Surgery" allowing him to cancel all attacks with "Insect Barrier", while powering up his "Insect Queen" or evolving his "Larvae Moth" to high stages. During Duelist Kingdom, Weevil's Deck focused on evolving "Larvae Moth" with "Cocoon of Evolution" and using Equip Spell Cards to power up his weaker Insects. During Battle City, Weevil maintained his strategy of evolving "Larvae Moth". He also used "Parasite Paracide", which he snuck into Joey Wheeler's Deck to make his opponent's monsters all Insects, allowing him to easily block their attacks with "Insect Barrier" and power-up his "Insect Queen". When Weevil joined Dartz, he was given "The Seal of Orichalcos" and access to almost every card ever made. He used his strategy of turning his opponent's monsters to Insects again, this time using "DNA Surgery". Video games Notes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! characters